ME2-Dossier: The Colony Chief
by Kathey Royals
Summary: This is just a one shot involving Cloudwisper being recruited by Shepard. The Loyalty mission will be up soon. Rated T for language.


**Cerberus has located an uncharted world, information on this world shows an alien species. Recruit its chief to help against the Collectors**

** Travel to the uncharted planet**

Shepard sighed as he read the file from Cerberus. The Collectors had been such a major problem since they started taking humans from colonies. There wasn't much to go off of from the information Cerberus had sent, only what area the planet could be.

"Joker, set a course for the uncharted planet," Shepard commanded.

"Aye Aye Commander," Joker said over the intercom, but Shepard knew Joker had more to say. He headed from the star map to where Joker sat on the flight deck and he spun his chair around.

"Something wrong Joker? You seemed like you had more to say," Shepard asked. Joker shrugged.

"I don't know, the fact that Cerberus knew about this planet and not the Alliance rubs me the wrong way. How could a planet like that be uncharted?" Shepard crossed his arms. "Don't get me wrong, Commander, I know we need as much help as we can get, but its just, what if whatever we find on this planet kills us? Shoots us down and we fail our Collector mission before we even start it?"

"I understand your concern, Joker. EDI, make sure you scan the planet when we get into orbit."

"Yes, Shepard," the robotic node replied. "Shepard, I have little info of the planet."

"Let's hear it," Shepard commanded.

"It is a lush green planet with an atmosphere very similar to Earth's, almost identical. However, the planet appears to be very small, it has been overlooked many times due to the small size." EDI said.

"That would explain it, but still, scan the planet when we enter orbit, EDI," Shepard said. After responding with "Yes Shepard," the Commander headed to the Armory to check his weapons and armor. He was approached by the only Turian on the ship, Garrus Vakarian.

"You ready for this Shepard?" Garrus asked. Shepard shrugged.

"This is something completely different, Garrus, I don't know how to feel," he sighed.

"I agree, who knows what we're going to face down there."

"Got my back?"

"Always."

Shepard smiled before Joker's voice rang over the intercom.

"Hey Commander? We've entered the planet's orbit, EDI already started the scan," Joker said.

"Thanks Joker, let me know when the scans are complete, EDI," Shepard said.

"Of course Commander," EDI replied.

Shepard headed to the deck with Joker and looked out to see the planet. Sure enough it was very green, a few blue spots that looked to be great lakes, it was unknown what they would find, being far enough away to not be detected was their best bet for the time being while EDI scanned the planet.

"Sure is beautiful huh?" Joker asked. "Reminds me of Earth."

"I don't know what Earth looks like, but that is beautiful, the vegetation, the water, I wonder what's down there," Garrus said coming up behind the humans.

"Commander, I have completed the scans," EDI announced.

"Let's hear it EDI," Shepard commanded.

"This planet is covered in lush vegetation and has many great lakes. It is very similar is size to Mars. There are no major weapons and no advanced technology present on the planet. I have read, though, there is only one location where you can find the colony on the planet, the rest is wilderness," EDI explained. "The atmosphere is that of Earth, if not very similar."

"A planet with Earth's atmosphere? Alright, Garrus, let Samara know she's going on this trip with us down there, EDI, keep an eye on that colony and see what you can figure out" Shepard said and departed for the armory where he put on the pieces of his suit and holstered his guns before watching Garrus and Samara grab their own and they headed into the shuttle before heading out to the planet, landing in a field.

"Alright, we go in carefully, weapons drawn, we don't know what we'll find in the wilds of this place," Shepard warned.

"Commander?" EDI piped up, making Shepard jump.

"Jeeze EDI, scare the living daylights out of me, what is it?" Shepard asked.

"I have more information on the colony you are about to encounter. They are not a very advanced species when it comes to their technology, however they are complex in skills. There are tech experts, combat experts, biotics, and the usual hunters and gatherers as well. They do not tolerate weapons however from what I see," EDI explained.

"What are they?" Shepard asked.

"They are of the feline classification."

"Are you saying we're fighting cats?" Garrus asked.

"Recruiting, Garrus, not fighting," Shepard reminded the Turian. "Ok, change of plans, keep the weapons away until we know exactly what is going on with this species." Garrus and Samara holstered their weapons before they all started for the camp the colony was living in.

They approached and found the camp surrounded by a strong barricade and guards standing at the gates. They looked like they were tigers, only they wore interesting pieces of armor and had striped wings.

"Halt! We saw you drop from that metal bird, state you business!" The guards commanded, spears under their wings and pointed at the trio.

"I'm Commander Shepard, I'm here to see your chief," Shepard demanded.

"What for?" one of the guards asked.

"The Collectors," he answered.

"The Collectors don't know where we are, we have no business with them, thats all Cerberus' work," the other guard growled.

"And I'm the one leading the team," Shepard jerked a thumb at his chest and the guards exchanged looks before yelling to open the gates.

"Keep your profound technology away," the first guard snarled before they walked inside the gates, having them closed behind them.

"I feel as though they are up to something," Samara observed.

"They might be, we'll see," Shepard responded and looked around. The camp consisted of tents, a fire before each one. Tigers of all sorts of builds and shapes were moving about the camp. Shepard could see workshops where tech experts were messing with basic defense nodes. Other members of the colony were practicing with biotics, some were also practicing combat. A small group of the colonist passed the trio and headed for the gates, carrying what looked to be baskets, no doubt hunters and gatherers.

They explored a bit before coming to the throne of the Chief. It was more of a wooden platform with another platform to lay on. As they approached, a white one of the colonist was knocked from the platform and the Chief snarled at her.

"You've been babied long enough Snow! Get off my planet!" the Chief growled. He was like all the other members of the colony, orange with black stripes. "Snow" as she was dubbed, was all white and had pitch black stripes. "And now you're bringing outsiders, what do you want?" The Chief glared.

"Don't bother with him, he's nothing but a cruel being," Snow muttered before standing. Shepard could see her right front leg was made of metal.

"Get off of my planet outsi-" the Chief was cut off when a horn blew. "Oh great, outsiders brought danger with them. Goddamn you!"

"Hey! Give us a break, the Collectors are everywhere, let us help," Shepard requested.

"No! Get out of my colony!" the Chief snapped and one of the barricade fences was knocked over. The chief rolled his eyes and opened his wings, flapping them and shooting upwards only to land on the Collector soldiers. Shepard, Garrus, and Samara drew their guns and trained them on the Collectors.

"Who are you guys?" Snow asked.

"I'm Commander Shepard, I-"

"Shepard? I've heard about you, listen, help save the colony then get me out of here, I'm done being treated like crap here. Just call me Snowcloud for now," she said. Shepard watched as her leg seemed to coat her entire body with armor. "I'll run ahead and clear out what I can, head back to where you're being picked up, I'll meet you there."

After getting her linked to the com frequency, Snowcloud ran off. Shepard and his team headed for the drop point from before. Shooting a Collector, Snowcloud's voice rang in Shepard's ear.

"Damn! Shepard I need help!"

"Where are you?" Shepard asked.

"Sending my location now, I don't know what it is, but its nasty and I can't take it out on my own, its got me cornered." Shepard could hear a beam being shot at Snowcloud.

"Hang tight, we'll be there soon." Shepard looked at his teammates before they sprinted after Snowcloud. They got close enough to see a Harvester looking into a bunch of trees, clearly looking for Snowcloud.

"Commander, what do we do?" Samara asked.

"Garrus, keep throwing whatever you can at it, Samara, you too, keep it off Snowcloud until she can escape. I need a shuttle at this location," Shepard snapped and his team took cover.

"Right away Commander," Joker responded and Shepard exhaled before aiming over a boulder at the Harvester.

"C'mon buddy," he looked at the M-920 Cain in his hands. He looked back up at the Harvester, only to be face to face with it and he ducked down. "Damnit!"

"Shepard!" Snowcloud called and was flying just over the giant beast. Shepard watched as the Harvester's attention was turned to Snowcloud and he took his chance and let loose the missile from the gun. The Harvester fell from the impact, screeched, and flew off.

"Since when did this planet have a Harvester?" Garrus asked.

"Where's Snowcloud?" Shepard asked.

"Commander," Samara pointed to what looked like a white mass laying on the ground. Shepard ran over and could see Snowcloud's armor was damaged and wires from her replacement leg were sparking.

"We need that shuttle now!" Shepard demanded and he looked up, seeing the shuttle appear. "Garrus help me out, she's still alive." Garrus holstered his weapon and ran over to move Snowcloud to the shuttle.

* * *

Shepard paced back and forth in the conference room, waiting to hear if Snowcloud would be ok. Garrus walked in holding the newly repaired leg Snowcloud wore.

"Good as new, I don't know too much about this thing, but there were schematics in the files of this thing, it doubles as an omni tool as well," Garrus said and he messed with a few wires before the omni tool appeared. Shepard didn't even crack a smile and Garrus sighed. "Shepard, I know its hard, I saw it too, mistreated just because she's not like the others. It's cruel and not right, she'll make it though, she's a fighter."

"Garrus I...I shot her with a missile," Shepard stammered.

"No, you shot a Harvester with a missile, she got the backfire of it, it won't be too bad," Garrus defended and the doors slid open again. Dr. Chakwas entering.

"She'll be alright, I managed to get a little more info out of her before letting her rest," Chakwas started. "Her name is Cloudwisper Snow, she uses Snowcloud for easier introduction. Her planet wasn't ever named, her species is though. They are called the Tigressa." Shepard nodded, thanking Chakwas and exhaling.

"See Shepard? Nothing to worry about, I'm gonna bring this to Cloudwisper and we'll see what she'll want to do with it," Garrus said and Shepard nodded. Garrus walked out and Shepard did as well after a moment. He headed up to the flight deck and Joker seemed excited when he turned his chair around.

"Can you believe it Commander? A species of alien that Cerberus _and_ the Alliance didn't know about. We discovered it, our little team," Joker beamed. "So what's she like? Snowcloud right?"

"Cloudwisper Snow is her real name," Shepard noted.

"Right, Snowcloud is easier though," Joker added, Shepard nodding in agreement. "Can't wait to see her in action."

"Don't get too excited Joker, she's still in recovery."

"I get it, she was in the line of fire around that Harvester." Shepard nodded then sighed. "Hey, don't be so down Commander, you saved the kid from mistreatment and a Harvester, that's something to be proud of, nobody can walk away without a scratch or a bruise after something that brutal." Shepard smiled at Joker and nodded again, leaving the helmsman to his flying.

He headed into the medical room and saw Cloudwisper laying on one of the tables, a white sheet drawn over her so from her shoulder down she was covered, it was easy to see now the damage done when she lost her leg.

"Hey Shepard, what's up?" Cloudwisper asked.

"Not a whole lot, seeing how you were doing," Shepard answered.

"I could be better, the Doc here is fixing up my leg a bit to get it fitted better. The colony is so limited with supplies that comfort doesn't matter much." Shepard could see her other leg was wrapped with gauze.

"I want to know more about your colony."

"Typical, alright well, the colony is the only one ever, that's all there is of the Tigressa. We evolved from Earth tigers, growing wings and being left on the planet. We just call it Terrakon, not a big deal. We all have different skills, between tech, combat, biotics, hunters, gatherers, and even the regular civilians so to speak."

"What do you specialize in?"

"I'm more of a combat expert, though I'm handy with tech when it comes to using it."

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Well I'm not as old as you would think, I'm pretty young. I am the only known white Tigressa in existence, which the Chief is afraid of. He doesn't like anything different in the colony, which is why he refused to talk to you."

"Why is he against new things?"

"Ever meet one of you who hates change? Yeah he's the same way. That and he tries to protect the colony. It was always hard for me to be there, shunned by the whole colony no thanks to being a different color."

"How could that difference happen?"

"Missing gene formula is my guess. Its a mutation of my fur, absence of color. Regular tigers had the same issue, crossbreeding or something like that. Usually there are birth defects along with that, me I used to have a speech problem, which was easily fixed after some time. My parents died a few months ago, that's when it really started getting bad."

"That's all for now." Shepard turned to leave when Cloudwisper spoke up.

"Hey Commander? Thank you." Shepard smiled, looked over his shoulder, and nodded before leaving her to rest.

* * *

**Yay random one shot! I've been wanting to do this for a while. There will be a Loyalty mission thing one shot soon so keep an eye out if you liked this :)**


End file.
